Harry Potter -the Whovian
by WhichFandomShouldIChoose
Summary: Harry potter had become a Whovian - A particular rich Whovian, who was also a wizard, and was also a rule breaker, and was also in love with the 10th doctor. There's no point in saying he weren't real, try and you would end up with blue hair and a sobbing Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter was officially a fanboy. And not just any fanboy mind you, harry potter was a _whovian. _

A whovian who was officially in love with the 10th doctor and had a burning hatred for Rose Tyler (as long as he wasn't frustrated at their inability to just _bloody kiss would you?!)_

How did it come to pass that harry potter became a whovian you ask? Simple, Hermione Granger had mentioned a show called Doctor Who _and_ the fact that she believed that the rule that says technology and magic couldn't mix was rubbish.

So harry had done what any curious boy would do. He had snuck into knockturn alley, buy an illegal wand (that worked _without _alerting the ministry, thank Merlin), then he had fixed one of his cousins broken computers with simple _Reparo, _gone on a website called Netflix (luckily the first month was free) and started watching the show.

He got addicted that first free month and was heartbroken when that month was over -Something that showed in the way his chores were being done sloppier and slower. It took a week before Aunt Petunia cracked and screamed "Go to your stupid freak world then, and don't you dare come back before you stop moping and can do your chores properly!"

* * *

He didn't come back at all, in fact he was in his new apartment in the middle of muggle London not too far from the leaking cauldron having somehow ended being emancipated on his quest to gringotts getting a credit card.

He thought they said something about him being recognized as an adult during the goblet of fire scandal. _Meh, what did he care anyway_? He was quite happy ignoring the world (including Voldemort) and daydreaming about the 10th doctor (he refused to call him by his actors name, that would be admitting he wasn't real)

He was just watching the doctor (while crying) say that he didn't want to go (he sobbed extra hard at that part) when he was interrupted by and owl flying in his room through the opened window.

Now he would have just ignored the stupid owl but the bloody thing pecked extra hard at him so he grudgingly paused the flat screen (The HUGE flat screen, he was rich, a whovian and still not done with all the seasons, don't look at him like that!) and took the letters from its grip, now that he wasn't distracted by the show he noticed it was a barmy owl, probably from Hogwarts.

And he was proved right when he examined the letter which felt slightly heavier this year.

Curious he opened it and held it upside down. One parchment (the usual list of school supplies) and one piece of paper fell down, and not just any paper -completely_ normal muggle _paper.

He looked at it curiously, in big black letters were the words

**_Welcome to the club: fandoms for all Mr. Potter, we are pleased to welcome you into this club/lifestyle. You will be given the rest of information on the Hogwarts train. We wish you a good day_**

signed by:

William Robert Olsen

* * *

**This is my first story so go easy on me! Anyway, please tell me if there are any grammar mistakes and if you are wondering this is probably going to end up with Harry kissing Barty crouch jr somehow. I don't know wherever or not this is going to be really long or just short thought i am betting on short.**

I would Love it if you would review (hopefully positive stuff) and i hope you liked it so far !  



	2. Chapter 2

Harry potter was sitting by himself at the train to Hogwarts having put up some brilliant wards that apparently only let those in that he wanted to let in.

Currently he wanted those that could give him information about the so-called club in. Harry was excited about the club, mostly because of the word fandom. He hadn't known was fandom was before (Something he was so ashamed of) but had goggled it and became quickly pulled in.

He already had made a tumblr which was called Boy-Who-Lived-To-Become-a-scapegoat where he blogged about his favourite ship which was of course the Doctor (The 9th, he wanted the 10th for himself) with Captain jack and had started trying out drawing and writing something -which he was surprisingly good at, although for some reason he wasn't very good at writing romantically fan fiction's where the relationship was boy-girl… He was very good at writing boy-boy thought.

Harry was beginning to suspect that he was simply gay, thought it may have helped that he had a crush on the 10th doctor (don't you dare say he wasn't real !) and some _ahem_ dream's he had had recently about a nameless individual who was surprisingly enough not fiction.

Harry didn't know wherever he was supposed to feel proud that his dream partner was real or mortified at their identity (Mortified most likely).

His thoughts were interrupted (Rather rudely in Harrys opinion) by a brown-haired boy entering his compartment.

"My name is Adrian now if you could please follow me I can introduce you to the club." Harry followed him excitedly. Finally he could get his curiosity sated.

They were near the prefect's compartment (he could tell because he could hear Hermione's voice and anyone who didn't make her a prefect was a fool) when the Boy opened a compartment….

* * *

**Hi, it's me again! I would like to thank for all the follows and the fact that you are actually reading this (and hopefully enjoying it too) So anyway this chapter was really really short i know but i promise the next will be longer (i actually have already started on it) but because of the fact that it's going to be longer it also mean's that most likely you will have to wait a little longer *sigh* sacrifices have to be made after all for the 'greater good'.**

So next chapter Harry will met the club, what do you think (and want) to happen? I'm open for suggestion's (and reviews)!

See you :)) 


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so sorry ! I actually didn't mean to wait this long to update and i actually made this today so it's really rushed (like most of this story) but i've got loads of drama here so that's my excuse (it suck i know :( ) But anyway, please review me ideas! My ideas now is for Harry to make some of the thing from doctor who real, and maybe somehow ending up with someone who looks like the tenth doctor -or at least befriend him (you all know who i'm talking about) but i need more ideas for this to go faster and longer. So review, it makes my day better and i really really like you if you do. See ya !**

* * *

They were near the prefect's compartment (he could tell because he could hear Hermione's voice and anyone who didn't make her a prefect was a fool) when Adrian opened a compartment where they were treated to the sight of many teenagers (and some rare 12 year old) who was talking excitedly or watching TV or comparing picture's, cards or what harry guessed to be fan stuff, he could mostly only recognize doctor who stuff like a sonic screwdriver.

Everyone looked at them in their arrival and looked expectantly at Adrian who clearly got the hint and gestured at Harry "Harry Potter this is the club 'Fandoms for all' or as its most commonly called: 'Club for fandoms' –guys this is Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Become-A-fanboy -apparently. "

Apparently Adrian was sarcastic, good to know.

Harry looked nervously around, suddenly feeling shy. A Blonde haired fifth-year stepped forward threw his arm around his neck and grinned wickedly (In Harrys opinion.) as he said "No need to be shy mate –were all just as crazy as you are!" Laughter followed his word's and harry felt himself relax and give out a little grin –Relived that it wasn't so awkward any more.

The other people went back to what they was doing before while the blonde led him to the corner of the room.

"I'm Leo by the way and I will be the person that helps you settle in the club, or rather lifestyle really. But I bet you're already started, yeah?" He didn't get a chance to answer as 'Leo' talked on "Well anyway, this club you see? Well it isn't just for doctor who –it's for other fandoms too. You know what fandoms mean?"

Harry nodded quickly while getting more comfortable at the coach they now sat on. "Good" Leo prattled on explaining a little about the fandoms, like supernatural and how you should absolutely not talk about destiel if he didn't want them to talk a hole in his head or how to never _never_ mention the name Adam to some of them.

After a while with him explaining the basics ("Always ask them how far they are in a show, and tell them how far you are –We don't want any spoilers now do we ?")

Harry was introduced to some of the other's. He especially liked Adrian the boy who had lead him there with his dry sarcasm and another one – and Leo who was always smiling and making jokes but surprisingly careful about insulting other's fandom's he also connected to Viktoria 'Call me Tori –It's what everyone calls me!' who was incredible passionate about Rose Tyler and constantly complained that she was the best companion ever.

Harry made a note on how not to mention Rose again –Harry liked Donna better anyway.

Harry was constantly smiling and feeling better than ever, sure he was still sad about Cedric and Voldemort. But he would rather just sit back here and let fiction take him away from his life.

He liked this one better anyway.

* * *

Remember to review ideas people !

Hadebra folkens :) (Norwegian if your wondering)


	4. Chapter 4

The Great Hall buzzed with life as students greeted each other. The Gryffindor table howled with laughter and shouted out at friends. The Ravenclaw table gossiped and compared new books. The Hufflepuff table talked to everyone, even with Slytherins. Harry didn't mind though; he had met some snakes in the club for fandoms, so he figured they weren't as bad as he had always thought them to be. Finally, the Slytherin table talked quietly amongst themselves, plus the rare 'Puff or 'Claw.

The Hall quieted as the first years nervously shuffled in. Harry fondly recalled when he was one of those first years, and he wished he'd been in the fandom then, too. But what was done was done, and he didn't have a T.A.R.D.I.S. did he?

A curious thought entered Harry's head- what if he made one? He could make a sonic screwdriver, as well! And the Doctor's psychic paper, which showed everyone what they wanted to see! But his face fell; they would be very complicated to create.

Hermione had talked at length about how complicated a Time Turner was, but Harry figured that he would make his own time travel device, a better one! He could just make a T.A.R.D.I.S. to travel around the world and see Paris... Italy...

Harry ought to ask the club to help him, and now that he thought about it –they really needed a better name! Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice being dragged up to the Gryffindor common room before he already was there. Harry shrugged and blamed it on mysterious forces before he followed Ron and fell asleep on the bed –clothes glasses and everything.

* * *

Harry was still plotting about how to create a T.A.R.D.I.S and a sonic screwdriver at breakfast the next morning, unfortunately before he could get anything decided Ron interrupted his thinking. Apparently, breakfast had arrived while Harry was plotting.

The trio continued eating until Harry interrupted Hermione and Ron's habitual bickering. "Can you change your classes in fifth year?"

Hermione started at the sudden question and narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

Harry figured that she was suspicious- they didn't even have their schedules, and a question already? "I wanted to see if I could take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. You know, instead of Divination."

She immediately brightened and enthused about how _amazing _Ancient Runes was and how it would be _so_ useful in the future. Ron rolled his eyes and reached for his sixth kipper.

Harry grew impatient. He wanted to make a blue box to travel anywhere in the world, _not_ work as a translator somewhere, which sounded dead boring. After all, his T.A.R.D.I.S. would do all the translating for him.

"-and you get to travel anywhere, Harry-"

"Hermione," he interrupted, "can I, or can I not, change classes?"

Hermione's smile dimmed but she nodded, business-like. "According to _Hogwarts: A History_, you may, but you have to ask your Head of House for permission. Professor McGonagall will judge your readiness and give you a test to see what year you would be placed in. However, you can't change classes mid-semester, so the soonest your classes would change would be after Christmas, Harry. In that case, it would be best to study quite a bit until then- I can help you with that!" Hermione's eyes gleamed like a shiny new revision notebook

Harry gave her a weak smile. _'I've got a bad feeling about this...'  
_

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long for the update! Anyway i got myself a wonderful amazing Beta! Hopefully the next update will be a little more eventful with all the ideas my Beta gave me! Ooooh and here's my beta's name : Crystal M. Key. My beta is awesome, like really really awesome! Great, hopefully you got that part now sooo. Review and follow. If you want that is, i'm always open for ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

Going to Professor Mcgonagall was a success. He stayed behind after transfiguration was finished and motioned for Hermione and Ron to go on "I just want to ask the Professor about something" he mumbled quietly at them.

Ron looked confused but Hermione beamed at him and dragged Ron forcefully out the door. (He could hear Ron complaining even with the door closed 'What was that about 'mione?)

the rest went quite smoothly harry thought as he skipped to his first meeting with the club of fandoms or the FOE (Fandom of Everything) as he had started to call it in his head. He had just found a note (He figured it happened sometime in the rush) that stated that he would meet with FOE.

He went to seventh floor in which he was supposed to wait for the Adrian to meet him. Strange thing was he couldn't seem to find Adrian when there was people in the room. He saw him once on the way to his class but he quickly blended in the crowd. Harry guessed it was a talent of his, but he couldn't figure out why he would choose to blend in all the time. Was he avoiding him? Did harry accidently offend him maybe?

Harry frowned and thought of all the things that he could do to offend the teenager. Did the wizarding world have some sort of strange rules? Oh….. Voldemort, was that it maybe? Harry wasn't stupid, he may choose to pretend he didn't notice the non-subtle barbs against him in the daily prophet but he didn't. He knew fully well that most of the wizarding world thought he was lying for attention.

Harry merely saw no reason to use valuable time thinking and talking about it. He could use that time on better things, like watching the Doctor. Writing about the doctor. And thinking about the doctor. (And occasionally dreaming but let's not go into that.)

His worries was quickly washed away when he heard a door open. A door that previously not there. A door that should not exist. A door that had Adrian impatiently standing in it waiting for him.

* * *

Harry's worries proved to be invalid –at least when it came to Adrian, he saw some of the other's give him subtle (Which wasn't really subtle at all if you asked him) glances –as if waiting for him to dramatically tell everyone that The Dark Lord had returned.

Harry had no wish to do that –he wanted to enjoy himself! Harry talked to his fellow Whovians, discussing their favourite companion. He got in a tiny argument with Tori when she heard him mention that he didn't like Rose too much –She insisted that she was 10 times better than Donna, which in turn fired him up, and the little argument became a full-blown argument with Whovians taking different sides. It ended up with Adrian breaking it up saying that they should just agree to disagree.

Harry noticed that people were a lot more prone to talk to him and they had mostly stopped giving him their unsubtle glances. (Which was good as he was starting to get rather annoyed.) And after a while, he finally found out where he was (The room of requirement).

He started getting annoyed at the lack of technology so at last he exploded and asked (Rather dramatically with his arms swinging every which way) "Can I have a computer TV and internet and a book about why we can't have some freaking technology at Hogwarts's please?" Almost immediately a TV with a cozy looking sofa appeared and a desk with a computer and a book. A diary by the looks of it.

Harry could practilly _feel_ their astonishment. He was feeling rather smug, a superior smirk on his face as he looked around. "Well? What are you waiting for? I don't know about you but I'm rewatching doctor who, who's with me?" immediately cheer's came into the air (Including many more TV's for the other fandom's.)

They ran to their TV but not before he snatched the diary –it could have some useful information.

* * *

**This version is unbeated since my wonderful beta hasn't answered any of my emails or PM's :(( Thougt later when she answer's and notices me she will (hopefully) edit this chapter again! Anyway i need your help (pretty, pretty, pretty please?) I'm not sure if the cathegory i have is good enough... SHould i have more? SHould i really care at all? Remember to review (whetever it's mistakes in the story suggestions or roses and rainbows) it makes me happy. Next update will happen a little faster (i already started, 600 words for now :D ). Ses seinere! (still Norwegian.) **


End file.
